


No exit

by Susquip



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Manipulation, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susquip/pseuds/Susquip
Summary: The door is open, but he never walked through.Tommy stares at the door, his way out, and looks away.This is some pretentious ass bullshit bro.
Relationships: None
Comments: 11
Kudos: 80





	No exit

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the play no exit.

In that moment the door to hell opened.

Technoblades seen it all before, he's been around so long, Technoblade never dies, remember? He knows the signs. He could always spot the moment the door opened, even if he couldn't bring himself to do anything about it.

Hell is other people, and even if your abuser makes you miserable, you become dependent.

He saw all the stages, the way Tommy started giving up his armor easily, he could see Dreams plan fall into place.

He knew it. Dream was going to offer him a choice, make him feel like he was free again.

Dream wore Tommy down, isolated him until he was desperate for any contact. And once Tommy was broken, Dream picked up the pieces, building him into the perfect puppet.

And then he made the offer.

"Listen, if being banished really makes you that unhappy, you can go home."

Classic manipulation, pretending he's doing this for Tommy's sake, pretending he cares.

"You have two options tommy, you stay here with me, or you go back to Lmanberg alone"

Techno could tell what Tommy would pick.

"Alone? W-what do you mean? Can't you come with me?"

He bets that bastard is grinning like a psychopath.

"No no Tommy, Lmanberg has crossed to many lines. If you go back, we'll be enemies again."

Another one lost, he'll mourn for who Tommy used to be.

"Y-you can't be serious Dream"

He was so young, Techno will miss him

"Oh come on Tommy, you know me, I'm 100% serious right now"

Huh, he remembers when he used to know Dream, when he was just a stupid kid messing around.

"B-but Lmanberg!"

He's never understood the appeal of Lmanberg, it felt suffocating, being around so many people, people who are so scared of you, when you're probably way more scared of them.

"I'm just saying that as soon as you set a foot across that portal, we'll be enemies again. So you can have a friend, or you can have Lmanberg. It's your choice"

he let out a tired sigh, the kind that phil would do when techno would tell him about what Wilbur was up to before he died.

Tommy walked back to Logstedshire

He watched the exit to hell open, and he watched as his little brother didn't even consider going through it.

There was never an exit.

And he watched, completely powerless, as he lost yet another loved one to manipulation.

He wonders who's next, and when will he see his own door open, only to close without being used.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Remember it's all fiction about a group of friends role-playing so don't take it to seriously. Anyway tell me what you think please. Might make a part two.


End file.
